superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration Credits
Opening Titles * "Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration!" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Diana Birkenfield * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Mustapha Khan, Jon Stone * Written by: Luis Santeiro, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Jeff Moss, Norman Stiles * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Joe Mazzarino, Pam Arciero, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Bryant Young, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean, Richard Hunt, Frank Oz and Jim Henson * Cast: Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Annette Cauld, Savion Glover, Angel Jemmot, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Jou Jou Papailler * Special Guest Appearances: Ladysmith Black Mambazo, En Vogue * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Addtiional Music by: Michael Rubin, Nick Balaban * Songs by: Christopher Cerf, Sara Compton, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Joe Raposo, Norman Stiles * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes and Props Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Supervised by: Ed Christie with Peter MacKennan, Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Rollin Krewson, Mark Ruffin, Carlo Yannuzzi, Fred Buchholz, Connie Peterson, Stephan Rotondaro, David Skelly * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Associate Producer: Karin Young Shiel * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Manager: Harvey S. Wilson * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Cher Jung * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Heather L. Dick, Christine Ferraro, Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci, Kim J. Kennedy, Pamela Liu, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton, Teri Weiss * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Bruce Dunkins * Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian * Script Coorinator: Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Engineer in Charge: Tom Carey * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Video Engineer: Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo, Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Asst. Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Miekle, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Group Vice President Production: Marjorie Kalins * Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * Content Consultant: Angela Santomero * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Frieda Lipp * "Sesame Street", the "Sesame Street" sign and the "Sesame Street's 25th Birthday" logo are trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1993 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppet Characters © 1993 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVEDCategory:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Musicals Category:PBS Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop